


Relationship Status: Fake(ish)

by WhyIsThisSoHardToChoose



Series: Fake Relationships Are Valid Too [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyIsThisSoHardToChoose/pseuds/WhyIsThisSoHardToChoose
Summary: Who doesn't bring a fake girlfriend to their family reunion?





	Relationship Status: Fake(ish)

Trini P.O.V.

“Yes, I know. Mom don’t worry I will be there. No don’t try and set me up with anyone. Because that’s weird, it’s a family reunion. No I’m not dating anyone. I just don’t think it’s necessary, it is a reunion for the family! Why would I want or need a blind date for this? Please drop this mom, I really don’t understand why you are actually talking about this and making it into a thing.” Secretly I laugh to myself as I listen to Kim talk to her mom on the phone. Kim might think her mom is crazy but I admire the way that her mom shows that she cares about her. If I am being honest, I am slightly jealous of their relationship since I haven’t talked to my mom in years. From what I can hear however, it sounds like Kim’s mom might be going a little crazy this time. Does she really think Kim needs a date for their annual family reunion?

“Ugh ok fine! You got me, I am dating someone.” What now? Since when has Kim been dating someone and I don’t know about it. We literally share an apartment, I think I would know this.

“Wait what? You think I’m dating- Wait yeah no you are totally right! I just didn’t want to tell you until it had been awhile in case it was just for a little bit and things fizzled out. But I guess that isn’t going to happen now. How long? Oh like four months I think. Time is just flying by now that we are together!” Kim turns to me with a look of absolute panic. I raise my eyebrows back, confused as to what she wants me to do. Apparently she doesn’t tell me everything that is going on in her life, and I am apparently not as observant as I thought I was. How could she be dating someone for four months and me not know about it? How could I not tell that my best friend was not single anymore after being single for years? And a more important question to look at later, why did finding out she is dating someone make me sad all of a sudden?

“What? No Mom that really is not necessary, you don’t need to buy an extra plane ticket. I’m not even sure if she can come! She might have work to do or something else equally as important. Ok yeah that is true but- You already bought the ticket? Alright, fine I’ll let her know and hopefully she can but I can’t make any promises. Bye, I love you.” Hanging up the phone she takes a deep breath before turning to me with a huge smile on her face. Well this isn’t going to be good.

“Hey Trini! My best friend! You know I love you and would do anything for you right?”

“Kim what happened? Who have you been dating for the past four months and why haven’t you told me?” She tries to force out a fake laugh.

“Well funny story but apparently I’ve been dating you for the past four months. Surprise!” Wait what did she just say to me? Did she really just say that we’ve been dating for four months?

“Kim what did you do?”

“Alright well this is not my fault at all just so you know. This is all on my mom. So as you might have heard from my side of the phone call but my mom kept pressuring me to find a date for our family reunion which I thought was really weird because like what? But anyway turns out she kept pushing it because she thought that you and I were dating and she wanted me to admit it to her. She always gets what she wants so I kind of just went along with it so she would get off my back and leave me alone. And then an even more funny part to this crazy story is she bought a plane ticket for you, round trip, so you can come to the reunion. I did try and tell her you might have work but she was all “But Kim she is a writer she can do that on the plane and in the hotel room at night”. You can totally still say no and not come, I would completely understand. However, I really want you to come so that I will at least have my best friend with me for all of the cray that is my family reunion. So Trini, what do you say? Will you pretend to be my girlfriend at my family reunion next weekend?” 

Holy shit. That was a lot of information to take in at once. So Kim’s mom think we are dating. Kim confirmed that because she never learned how to say no to her mom in some bizarre turn of events. And now I have been invited to her family reunion because as I just said, her mom thinks I technically could become part of the family because Kim told her we are dating. I’m going to need some time to process this. Also, why do I keep feeling like I might actually like Kim? This could definitely be a problem.

“Ok Trini please say something to me. Even if you are telling me that I am crazy. Just say anything so I know you heard everything.” 

“Kim I’ll tell you that you are crazy because you ARE crazy! Who just says, “Yeah Mom, I am dating my best friend.” when it isn’t true? Even if I did agree to this it would never work! No one in your family would actually believe that we are dating.” Running a hand through my hair I look at her, just waiting to hear the response that she, no doubt, already had planned out.

“Well see I already thought about that. We could come up with a good outline of a story in case people ask us about our relationship. We would base it on real things that have happened in our friendship so that way it would be easier to remember everything we came up with. We could totally do it. Besides, my mom already thought we were dating and we didn’t even have to do anything different then we usually do. Please Trini!” I sigh to myself again. Of course, like always, I’m going to give in to what Kim wants. No matter what she wants I always cave to what Kim wants. Holy shit, I really might like Kim. For a while now and just realized it. But again, I don’t have time for that now, I’ll have to think about it later. I might as well just give in now and save myself the time and energy of arguing with her.

“Ok fine. I’ll pretend to date you and go to your family reunion.” She gives me a huge smile as she jumps up fro her seat to give me a hug.

“Yes, thank you so much. You won’t regret it, it will be so much fun, I promise. I knew you would do it, you always have my back.” I sigh again and give her a quick hug back.

“Alright Kim, I’m going to go work on writing more now so I can hopefully not have too much to work on at the reunion. How about we work on our backstory Wednesday night after training? That way it is only a few days before we leave, so everything is still fresh in our minds?” Beaming at me she replies.

“Works for me! You are the best Trini!” With a little smile I get up to go to my room to try and finish up my outline. As I walk away Kim leans over and smacks my butt. I whip my head around to look at her, she has a look of innocence on her face, like she hadn’t done anything.

“What? We are dating so I can do that now.” I roll my eyes.

“Fake dating Kim.” She shrugs at me and with that I turn back around and go back to my room.

-Wednesday Night-

“Ok so everything from before four months ago we can keep as it is. But, how do you want to say we started dating? Because right now I can’t think of anything.”

“Oh I have a great idea! Ok so one day after one of my classes you came to pick me up to go out to dinner, like you do sometimes so that part is true. And then when you saw me, I was glistening and looked hella good and you couldn’t help but be like “Oh shit Kim is super hot and wow I love her” and then you kissed me. I was surprised but then I thought to myself “Wait Kim this feels right, and wait again, you like kind of love Trini back” so I kiss you back. From there on we were dating.” My jaw drops. She has to be kidding, no way she thinks that me thirsting after her when she looks all sweaty and gross is going to be our story.

“Kim what the hell? I sound like some creep who steal your dirty clothes to smell you. That is definitely not the foundation of our story.” Now she looks at me hurt.

“What are you talking about? That is super cute and romantic! I’m fresh off of teaching women how to defend themselves so I’m feeling empowered and you can tell I am glowing from that and my light sweat enhances that natural beauty.” Oh my god, what?

“Kim do you even understand how narcissistic you sound anytime you talk about yourself. Like yeah you should be proud of yourself for teaching women's self defense classes but damn girl. That was a lot, even for you.” 

“Well if you hate it so much then what is your oh so great idea for when we started dating?” Shit, she got me there.

“Well right now I can’t think of anything but I’m sure if you give me time I can figure something better out.” She gives me a smug look.

“And you are supposed to be the romance novel writer ha! I’ll let you try to think of something better for how we got together but in case you can’t, we keep my idea.” Well, I can’t really reasonably say no to that.

“Alright fine. But for our first date I get to decide. I already have an idea. Ok so basing it on some truth I’m saying this was one of our roomies nights when it was my turn to pick what we do. So I switched it to a morning and had you come to my yoga cliff with me so we could watch the sunrise and eat a little breakfast picnic I made for us. I did yoga while you watched like a creep and you realized “wow I want mornings to always be like this with Trini” and bam! That is the story of our first date.” She looks at me carefully.

“Fine, I’ll allow myself to be slightly creepy in this story because besides that it was really cute and man I really need to read your books. But also you have to agree to let the beginning part go, we just go with my idea since the story already flows so nicely together and we wouldn’t want to disrupt it or anything.” Once again I roll my eyes at her.

“Whatever you want Princess. Now, what day do you want to say is our anniversary?” 

“Oh damn I didn’t even think of that. Hmmm, how about the 16th?” Nodding my head I agree with her.

“Good idea, the day we pay all of our bills so we really wont forget that day. Can you think of anything else we would need to prepare?” Shaking her head she says,

“No, not really. Anything else from you?” 

“Nope, not right now at least. If we think of anything else we still have tomorrow, then the plane ride Friday to brainstorm. Now I’m going to go ice, because even with ranger healing I’m still sore from training.” She smirks at me.

“Want a massage? I’m pretty good at them.” Luckily I’m not facing her so she can’t see how red my face is as I think about her giving me a massage.

“No Kim I’m good.” With that I leave her in the living room.

-Friday Afternoon-

Our plane has just landed and we are about to get off and go to the hotel where we will officially be part of the Hart family reunion. Over the past few days, neither of us had thought of anything else to add to our story and on the flight over I had written more for my next novel. Now I didn’t have any work to do until the flight back on Sunday night and our story was as good as it was going to get. I’m a little nervous but mostly I feel confident in us. 

“Hey Kim, go find us a taxi or something to get to the hotel and I’ll go get our luggage.” She gives me a smile.

“Sure thing babe!” With a wink after she said that she goes off to figure something out. Shaking my head to ignore the thought and feelings that wink and nickname brought about inside of me I go to the carousel and start to look for our bags. After a few minutes of waiting I finally grab my bag and hers and set off to find Kim again.

“Oh there you are T! Look who I found when I was looking for a taxi.” I turn to the side when I hear Kim talking to me. Standing there with her is her mom. Holding a sign that says “Trini and Kim Hart”. Ok so we are starting this right now.

“Hey Mrs. Hart, so good to see you again. Thank you for inviting me to the family reunion.” She gives me a big smile before pulling me into a huge hug.

“Oh it's no problem at all Trini dear, and please call me Madison. I’m glad you could make it! I don’t know why Kim felt the need to not tell me that you guys were dating. But as they say “A mother always knows” and I knew. I knew you it was only a matter of time until you guys started dating and it just makes me so happy to know that Kim is finally dating someone good for her. Oh It’s only a matter of time until you guys get married and have kids.” 

“Woah Mom! We’ve only been dating for four months, you need to calm down.” Mrs. Hart winks at me.

“Oh of course dear my bad. Now let's get to the car, I’ve been parked for a little while and don’t want to have to pay extra.” We all go outside and find the car that she rented for the weekend. Kim tries to take the handle of her bag but I refuse to let her wheel her own bag when I’m here as her girlfriend. I need to make Mrs. Hart, I mean Madison, love me. If her mom doesn’t love me then there is no way this is going to work out for us.

“Oh how sweet of you Trini. I bet you are always doing nice things like that for my Kim. You know it’s all the little gestures that count. Like holding the door for her, or making her dinner now and then, and taking her bags for her too. Now she may be my daughter but I hope she does nice things for you too. I raised her to be a good girl and do things like that, but I’m afraid my husband spoiled her too much and now she thinks she’s some princess.” Kim looks scandalized.

“Hey! I resent that. I do nice things for her too. I hold the door for her sometimes and every now and then I let her pick what movie we watch. Tell her what nice things I do for you Trini.” Laughing I reply.

“Yeah I think the nicest thing she does is not cook for me because she is awful at anything that isn’t put into a blender.” Madison laughs with me while Kim gives me a look like I betrayed her. Which, I guess, I kind of did. Oh well.

“Oh Trini you are too funny. This weekend is going to be so much fun.”

-Later that night-

“Ok Trini I think this is going great so far. My mom has believed us and I think she might love you more then me so that is always a good feeling. But that is ok because it was most important that we got her to believe us over everyone else. Now we should be leaving in the next five minutes to go get dinner with everyone that is here. My dad will be down there too, he didn’t come to get us earlier because he was here helping his brother get everything set up in the meeting room area. Not sure why but my family rented out all of the rooms in that area for the entire weekend. I mean I know it’s a big reunion but I don’t know if it’s that big. Also watch out for my cousin Kevin. He’s so annoying, he thinks that because he’s a year older than me that he is better than me at everything. I always have hated him. I heard he brought his girlfriend Kailynn-Anne so that’s going to be even better. Not.” Laughing at her I walk out of the bathroom, ready to get dinner.

“Well Kim, that’s why you brought me isn’t it? Well part of it at least. I’m here to help distract you from trying to kill your family members, no matter how annoying they or their girlfriends might be. Now, lets go do this.” I hold my arm out to her and we leave the room and go to the elevators arm in arm. Going down to the first floor we enter the hotel restaurant and right away find the huge group that can only be Kim’s family. Walking over to some empty chairs next to her parents I get a hug from not only Madison but also Ted, Kim’s dad. I’m a little surprised by that but not upset. This might be easier than I originally thought. As we sit down I pull out Kim’s chair for her then push her in. her mom leans over.

“It’s the little things Kimberly and I haven’t seen you do one thing for her yet. I’m ashamed of you, you may be my daughter and of course I want to see you treated right, but I also want to know that you are treating Trini just as well.” Now Kim blushes and looks chastised. Right as she is about to reply someone interrupts.

“Oh Kim you are finally here. I see you brought your girlfriend too. Of course, everything I do you have to try and copy me. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised as it has always been this way. This is my girlfriend, Kailynn-Anne.” I look down the table and see a guy with overly gelled back dark hair with a weird smirk on his face. This must be Kevin, next to him is a girl with blonde hair and the exact same look on her face.

“Hey Kevin, didn’t see you there at first. Nice to meet you Kailynn-Anne. This is my girlfriend, Trini.” Why on earth did my heart jump when she introduced me as her girlfriend? I really need to calm down. This is all fake, this weekend might be fun and a nice getaway from regular life but I have to keep reminding myself that it is all fake. 

Dinner goes on without us having to talk to Kevin and his girlfriend too much. They are a little too far away for normal conversation and they aren’t really talking to anyone much anyway, not even each other for some reason. It is nice to get to know Kim’s family better. I get to hear a lot of stories about what little Kim used to be like before I met her in high school. She sounded much the same as she is now just with a lot more energy somehow. I get too meet her aunts and uncles and really get to know her parents better since in the past I have only met them a few times and it was for little pieces of time. We get asked about how we started dating and we tell them our stories. They laugh when Kim tells them that I kissed her after one of her classes, and her dad says something about how he’s never seen anyone refuse his daughter. I tell them about our pretend first date and everyone awe’s and her mom gives her another look like “see what I mean Kim? You need to do better.” I think it is really sweet, I don’t remember ever having anyone make sure that I’m being treated right.

All in all the night goes very well and we sit there for a while after we finish our meal. Everyone just talks and catches up on what is going on in their lives. They tell stories about the past, when the brothers were little kids and all the trouble they would get into, then stories about when they found their wives, and finally even more stories about little Kim and even a few about Kevin. When they started joking about their last few reunions, Kim’s grandma pulled me aside to chat. It was really great to get to know her, and I think she liked getting to know me because she kept telling me that I could always come visit her, I didn’t even need to wait for Kim to be able to come over. At that Kim’s mom leaned over and told me the same. Kim looked offended that her mom and grandma both said they would like me to visit even without her, so I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek without even realizing what I had done. I freeze a little and we have matching blushes but her mom just told us to not be so shy, they know we are dating after all. 

After that the night starts to slow down a little. We all make plans to go out and get breakfast in the morning then do a little sightseeing around town. Then in the afternoon we will come back and play some games and hang out more in the meeting room area. After that we will all get dressed up and go out to a fancy dinner then go back to sleep because most of us have early flights Sunday morning. As we walk out of the restaurant I take Kim’s hand in my own. For some reason I can’t keep myself from being in constant contact with her all night. I’ve either had a hand on her leg, an arm around her shoulders, or held her hand all night. It makes me happy and I can’t help but notice that she hasn’t pulled away from me. We get up to the room and take turns in the bathroom getting ready for bed. Of course there is only one bed because Kim booked the room when it was only her going and she forgot until we got here. We couldn’t go and ask for a different room with two beds because Kim’s mom really would have said something about that because we have connecting rooms and we can’t put anything at jeopardy like that. It doesn’t really matter I guess because we have shared before. It just feels different to me now that I know I might possibly like her. And I’m here because we are fake dating of course. We get into bed and I set my alarm for the morning so we will have enough time to get ready before breakfast. I turn and face away from her.

“Hey Trini, I just wanted to say thank you for doing all of this for me. I know this isn’t your favorite idea but it means a lot to me. My whole family seems to love you, you are doing so great getting to know all of them. Even if I really do think that my mom is about to disown me and adopt you.” Smiling to myself I answer her.

“Oh Kim I’m an adult I don’t think she would try to adopt me, don’t worry about that. And it really is no problem, I would do anything for you, you are my best friend.” I add that last part in as a reminder to myself that that is all that I am, her friend.

“Hey Trini, can we cuddle? I know you don’t like to but we always end up waking up all cuddled up because I love cuddling. Even in my sleep I love it. Besides, you just said you would do anything for me.” Sighing I roll over and wrap my arms around her waist.

“Anything for you Princess.” She kisses my forehead and I’m glad it's too dark for her to see my blush. The next two days are going to be really hard for me.

-The next afternoon-

Waking up this morning was hard because it felt so good to have Kim in my arms. I was so comfortable and warm, but I knew it would take a while to wake Kim up so I got out of bed and started to get ready. After she was ready for the day we met her parents in the lobby and rode together to breakfast. There the meal went much like the one before it. I’m amazed at how well all of these people get along. My family could never be around each other for this long and still have such pleasant memories to talk about. I feel so welcomed into their family and I love pretending to be dating Kim. I wish that this weekend was real and not just a lie to get Kim’s mom off her back. But we can’t all get what we wish for.

Sightseeing was fun. Every year the Hart’s pick somewhere different to go so there is always something new to see or do. It was interesting trying to do everything with such a large group, it was all of Kim’s dads family, his mom, his brother and his family, their cousins and their families. I was surprised that we were allowed to travel all together for the whole day and no one was bored or got upset. Everyone just got along and had a good time. I really wish I was part of this family.

Now it is time to go back and play some games and just relax before dinner time. We walk into the meeting are and see how Ted and his brother set it all up. They took down the little separators to make it all one big room instead of little separate rooms. They set up one corner with three different corn hole games. Another area is set up with tables and chairs for people to just sit and chat. And a final area with what looks like a bunch of card decks for people to play different games. Kim and I start at the cards area and play a few different games. Then we go over to the corn hole and play a tournament as a team. We win the whole thing and they make us leave before they start their next tournament because we did so good. Finally we go to sit down and talk some more with Madison and Kim’s grandma. We are in the middle of a conversation when Kevin and his girlfriend walk up and sit across from us.

“So Kim, are you really dating this girl or did you bring her just because you heard I was bringing my girlfriend?” I feel my blood freeze in my veins. Is Kevin really the one to call us out on fake dating? I mean for the wrong reason but still.

“Oh please Kevin I told Kim to bring her girlfriend before we had even heard that you were bringing yours.” Thankfully Madison seems just as annoyed by Kevin as Kim and I.

“Whatever. I know you are just jealous of Kailynn-Anne and I. We are just so good together and you could never even hope to be half as good a fit as we are.” I see Kim’s face and realize she has her competitive look. Oh god no what is she going to do?

“Oh yeah? Then we should have a little game to see who knows each other better. Then we will really see who the best fit couple is.”

“Kim you know I have never liked your competitiveness but I think it might be fun to see how well my daughter and her girlfriend know each other. Since you guys started as best friends for years before you dated, I’m sure you will do great.” Oh no. Of course she said that and of course her mom backed her up. While I panic over what she has planned someone finds four complementary pens and sticky notes packs. Kim’s mom goes over the rules of the game.

“Ok so everyone gets a pen and a pack. Grandma and I will ask you a series of questions about your relationship or each other. You will then have time to write down a response and after that time is up you must show us your answers. The couple with the most same responses wins. Everyone understand? Alright let’s begin then. First question is, where did you meet? Second question, what is the most thoughtful thing your partner has done for you and what have you done for them? Next is what is their favorite snack? And finally what is your favorite thing to do together? Does anybody need me to repeat those questions? No? Ok you have thirty seconds left to right your answers. Alright that is time put your pens down.” She asked each question slowly and gave us time between each to write stuff down. I had to write quickly because it took me some time to think of things to put down because Kim and I hadn’t talked about this. In the end I decided to just write down the truth for everything just it applied to our friendship instead of our fake relationship.

“Ok so show us the answers to the first question.” We all flip around our first post it notes to see what was written. I had put “Old abandoned mines” and Kim had put “Mines” so they counted that as right. Kevin and Kailynn-Anne both got a point as well for putting down “Starbucks”. Tied after the first question

“Second answers please.” I put that the most thoughtful thing that Kim did for me was fold my laundry because I hate folding my laundry, and the most thoughtful thing I do for her is make her pasta when I can tell she has had a bad day. Thankfully our answers matched. Kevin had put that she gives him massages and that he takes her out but Kailynn-Anne had put that he buys her jewelry and she gives him massages so they only got half a point. I can see Kim smirking at Kevin out of the corner of my eye. What a child I am pretending to date.

“Alright now third one guys.” I had put that Kim loves popcorn from the movie theater which was right and she said that I loved fresh fruit which was almost correct, that is my second favorite, right after pretzels. We only got half a point. Kevin and Kailynn-Anne both put yogurt so we are tied once more. It comes down to the last question to break this tie or send it into over time because I know Kim won’t stop til there is a winner.

“Final answers now.” I had written “Just being with Kim” she wrote “Hanging out together” Kevin tried to say they weren’t the same but both Madison and grandma disagreed and gave us a full point. Kevin wrote “Going to parties” and Kailynn-Anne had written “Going to wineries” so they got no points for that answer. That meant that Kim and I had won.

“Sorry Kevin, maybe the girlfriend you bring next year will do better with you then this one.” I laugh and I see Madison trying to hide her laughter as Kevin gets mad and storms out. Thankfully after that it was time to go get ready for dinner. We go upstairs and both take our time getting dressed up and doing our makeup. We finish up and head down to find a ride from one of her family members, since Madison and Ted had to be at the restaurant early to get the table. We eventually find a cousin who is about to head out and all ride together. At dinner we were able to sit with some of the family we hadn’t had a chance to talk to yet. Once again it was another fun meal with everyone just hanging out and having a good time with one another. Sadly after a great meal and even better conversations it was time for all of us to head back to the hotel. Kim and I had to be up at 5 the next morning to catch our flight. 

We quickly got ready for bed and cuddled as we fell asleep. In the morning it was a mad dash to get everything all put away and say as many goodbyes as we could. Kim’s parents had a flight a half hour after ours so they were going to the airport with us. On the way there we chatted about the weekend and I thanked them again for having me come. When we were about to go to our gate Madison pulled me aside to talk.

“I just wanted to thank you for making my Kim so happy, I can’t remember the last time she was so unabashedly happy and herself. So thank you for that. I know we haven’t always been close but I know that you aren’t very close to your family so I want you to know that no matter what happens you will always be part of my family. This weekend I got to see how much you care about my daughter and how well you take care of her. I really feel like I got to know who you are and I am so very happy about that. I’m so glad you guys started dating. Now have a safe flight home and I hope to see you again soon.” I tell her to have the same then we hug and it is time for Kim and I to board or plane. As we are walking on I feel sad that the weekend is over because it was so much fun and I liked pretending to date Kim, even if it wasn’t real it was nice to know what it could be like. But I also feel happy that I did agree to this weekend because I loved getting to know Kim’s family. And after talking to Madison I truly feel like I became part of that family. All in all it was a very good weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> Just sat down and wrote this in like five hours even though I have an exam tomorrow morning I should be studying for, oh well. Not sure how I feel about how this ended up but it is what it is. It gave me an idea for three more parts though so hopefully I will write those. If you like it and let me know what you think I will probably be more inclined to write more by the way. Hope you liked it, let me know wwhat you think. Thanks for reading.


End file.
